1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a circuit interrupter and more particularly to a compact operating mechanism for the circuit interrupter having an operating mechanism that includes linear stored energy devices arranged so as to generally define one or more planes or arrays and having a latch arrangement that is disposed intermediate said stored energy devices and operating in a direction substantially perpendicular to the one or more planes or arrays. In one arrangement, the operating mechanism incorporates an integral multi-revolution recharging drive and force reducer for recharging the operating mechanism after operation. In a preferred arrangement, the operating mechanism includes a generally cylindrical housing and is affixed to a generally cylindrical interrupter to provide a single-pole circuit interrupter in a poly-phase electrical power system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various operating mechanisms for electrical switches and circuit interrupters provide operational states at an output corresponding to the desired operational states of the switch controlled by the mechanism.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a single-pole circuit interrupter that includes a sealed housing containing a pressurized gas, relatively movable contacts and an operating mechanism for operating the relatively movable contacts, the operating mechanism being responsive to a low-speed rotational charging input that is the only sealing interface to the environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compact operating mechanism that includes an efficient configuration of operating springs and a latch as well as a self-contained force-reducing arrangement for manual charging of the operating mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an operating mechanism having a configuration of operating springs and a latch arrangement wherein the operating springs define one or more planar arrays and a latch arrangement is disposed intermediate the operating springs and acts in a direction generally perpendicular to the planar arrays.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a single-pole circuit interrupter that includes a sealed housing containing a pressurized gas, relatively movable contacts and an operating mechanism for operating the relatively movable contacts. The operating mechanism is responsive to a low-speed rotational charging input and includes energy storage means capable of being charged and storing operating energy and charging means responsive to the low-speed rotational charging input for charging said energy storage means. Thus, the only seal to the environment for the overall single-pole circuit interrupter is at the single low-speed charging input. The operating mechanism includes linear stored energy devices arranged so as to generally define one or more planes or arrays and a latch arrangement that is disposed intermediate the stored energy devices and operating in a direction substantially perpendicular to the one or more planes or arrays. In one arrangement, the operating mechanism incorporates an integral multi-revolution recharging drive and force reducer for recharging the operating mechanism after operation.